tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bash and Dash
Bash and Dash *'Configuration': 0-4-0T Bash and Dash are fun loving steam engine twins from Misty Island. Bio Bash and Dash are mischievous twins who always finish each other's sentences. They were sent to Misty Island because they were naughty on the Mainland, but now they always try to do their best for the Fat Controller. In the fifteenth season, Toby became good friends with Bash and tried to find him a home on Sodor. Emily also became friends with Dash. In the sixteenth season, they, along with Ferdinand, were sad because Ol' Wheezy was broken. They later laughed at Spencer when he did not know that Stafford was not with him. Persona Bash and Dash are the whacky, mischievous Logging Loco twin engines who know each other so well that they can often finish the others' sentences. They are fueled by wood and oil, instead of coal. They were originally sent to Misty Island for being naughty. Living in an environment without proper rules, authority, or society, Dash, Bash, and Ferdinand live for fun, silly games, and playing about in the chaotic, consequence-free Logging Camp and the dense Jobi forests of Misty Island. Often, they were easily distracted, reckless, and got very little work done and, when they did, it was in a particularly silly, whacky, or questionable manner. However, after Thomas wound up on Misty Island, later managing to make his way back to Sodor, the twins were welcomed to the railway by the Fat Controller. The Logging Locos' outlook has now changed and they all try to be Really Useful engines. Instead of aspiring to only goof around, they are now keen to help the Sodor engines and learn about the proper way of doing things, the values of good behaviour, and forming new friendships with others. Although sometimes Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand may be baffled by concepts that are unfamiliar to them, due to living in isolation on Misty Island for some time, they attempt to assimilate new prospects, take part, and strengthen their friendships with the Sodor engines and their reputation of being really fun. Joining in or even trying to recreate these previously unfamiliar social quirks helps the kooky Logging Locos learn about the world around them, the virtues and graces of others, and how to appreciate and understand new things to help them be Really Useful. Although they will always be fun-loving and may raise the eyebrows of some of the bigger engines as they lark about with their work, the Logging Locos' new-found respect for considering others and learning and applying everyday rules, values, and behaviours helps them to learn and draw from the Sodor engines and the sensibilities of society, the world around them, and maturing into Really Useful engines to make the Fat Controller proud. Basis Bash and Dash are based on the Bear Harbor Lumber Company's locomotive #1. This type of engine is known as a "gypsy". However, their gearing is on their backs instead of their fronts and their cabs appear much sturdier, as opposed to the "open" cab that their real life counterpart possesses. Liveries Bash's boiler, wheels, and lining are painted slate grey, his cab and dome are painted amber. Dash's boiler, wheels, and lining are painted amber, his cab and dome are painted slate grey. They both have a semi-circular symbol depicting three yellow trees with two brown axes crossing each other on the right sides of their cabs. Appearances Voice Actors Dash: * Keith Wickham (UK) * William Hope (US) * Christoffer Staib (Norway) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Gordon and Ferdinand only) * Toshiaki Kasuga (Japan; Misty Island Rescue only) * Hiroo Sasaki (Japan; fourteenth season onwards) * Michael Bideller (Germany) * Klaudiusz Kaufmann (Poland) * Carlo Vázquez (Mexico) Bash: * Matt Wilkinson (UK) * Kerry Shale (US) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Gordon and Ferdinand only) * Masayasu Wakabayashi (Japan; Misty Island Rescue only) * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; fourteenth season onwards) * Robert Missler (Germany) * Leszek Zduń (Poland) Trivia * Bash and Dash can run on either wood or oil. * Bash and Dash are the only engines that have their wheels on the outside of their chassis'. Perhaps because of this, their wheels do not appear to be attached to their underframes. * Bash and Dash are modified for running on British rail lines. They have screwlink couplings and have been built to run on standard gauge, whereas the real "gypsy" was narrow gauge. * Bash and Dash are two of the very few engines to not have buffers. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail (Bash discontinued; Asia only) * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Wind-up (Japan only) * Boss (Japan only; discontinued) * Collectible Railway Gallery File:MistyIslandRescue4.png File:MistyIslandRescue107.png File:MistyIslandRescue108.png File:MistyIslandRescue514.png File:MistyIslandRescue567.png|Bash, Dash, and James File:Thomas'CrazyDay5.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay10.png File:JumpingJobiWood!41.png File:StopthatBus!26.png File:TobyandBash21.png File:TobyandBash26.png|Toby and Bash File:EmilyandDash9.png|Bash's whistle File:EmilyandDash22.png|Dash's whistle File:EmilyandDash24.png File:EmilyandDash31.png File:EmilyandDash71.png File:LetItSnow12.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles22.png File:WelcomeStafford35.png|Dash File:WelcomeStafford36.png|Bash File:TheChristmasTreeExpress16.png File:MistyIslandRescuepromo.jpg|Bash, Dash, Thomas and Harold File:BashandDashpromo.png File:BashandThomaspromo.png|Bash and Thomas promo File:BashandDashHead-onPromo.png|Bash and Dash front promo File:NotSoFast,BashandDash!1.png|Bash and Dash as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:MistyIslandRescueBook4.png|Bash and Dash as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:BashandDash'sbasis.jpg|Bash and Dash's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayBashandDash.png|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayBash.jpg|Take-n-Play Bash File:Take-n-PlayDash.png|Take-n-Play Dash File:CollectibleRailwayBash.jpg|Collectible Railway Bash File:CollectibleRailwayDash.jpg|Collectible Railway Dash File:TrackMasterBash.jpg|TrackMaster Bash File:TrackMasterDash.jpg|TrackMaster Dash TrackMasterBashtheLoggingLoco.jpg TrackMasterDashtheLoggingLoco.jpg File:TOMYDash.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Dash File:Wind-upBash.jpg|Wind-Up Bash File:Wind-upDash.jpg|Wind-Up Dash Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tank engines Category:Misty Island Category:North Western Railway